<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistress Michonne by BLKGURLSMUSE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965490">Mistress Michonne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE'>BLKGURLSMUSE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richonne Lemon Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cheating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotic Games, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was evening, mid-October and a flock of geese are settling in for the night near the inlet to a small stream that supplies fresh water to this otherwise spring-fed lake. Midnight blue water reflected the sky, as the clouds pass by. The water was still and the tall cedar trees cast their reflection on the water on the west side of the lake making a dark silhouette against the blue. I look out and see the calm water with an occasional ripple, surrounding the lake are a beautiful variety of trees. The birds are passing overhead flying pass a few houses peeking out here and there. I look at my phone and smile, it’s time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Grimes/Michonne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richonne Lemon Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/370550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistress Michonne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: A/U – Rick/Michonne is OOC – Based on some candid conversations I've been having on Tumblr. Rated XXX - lemons all over the place, Dom/Sub-themes - you've been warned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Last Thursday Night…</em> </strong>
</p><p>Rick Grimes smiled as he sat in his chair. It was a small black leather stool in the middle of an almost empty room, the only other pieces of furniture were a leather-covered bench, which was bolted to the floor around a foot from the wall, and a king-size four-poster bed. Like every week, he came to this apartment in a car no-one knew he owned, stripped down to his underwear, and sat waiting for her. The click of the lock signified her arrival. Rick bowed his head and clasped his hands before him as he heard the stiletto heels clicking across the tiles of the hallway.</p><p>"Good evening Rick, I see you're ready for me."</p><p>"Yes, Mistress Michonne."</p><p>Michonne Alexander gazed proudly at her client. When he first came to her, he was a mess of nerves, unsure of whether he was actually in need of her specialty. It was obvious in his actions that he had long since come to terms with the fact that he needed her, he wanted her. They had been 'seeing' each other for over a year but had never gone further than a brief sexually charged physical contact – more than that wasn't Michonne's usual way of doing things; men came to her because they wanted to give up their control. It would be a complete lie for her to say she wasn't attracted to Rick; he was very handsome and incredibly toned ... everywhere. Over the last couple of months, it had taken a great amount of restraint not to throw him down and fuck his brains out.</p><p>"What would you like to do tonight Rick?"</p><p>"Whatever your heart desires Mistress Michonne."</p><p>"Good answer." Michonne chuckled and hung her jacket up on the coat hook behind the door. "Have you been a good boy this week Rick?"</p><p>Rick inhaled sharply, hesitating before answering. "Yes, Mistress."</p><p>"Tell the truth now Rick! You know what happens if you tell me lies, even little ones."</p><p>Rick sucked a breath through his teeth and closed his eyes. "I wore black boxers on Tuesday."</p><p>"Tsk tsk, Rick! What did I tell you last Thursday?"</p><p>"You told me only to wear blue underwear until I saw you again."</p><p>"And what was the reason for this lapse in following my instructions?"</p><p>"It was wash day; it won't happen again, Mistress."</p><p>"I suppose that reason is acceptable, but in the future please bear my instructions in mind and plan your chores accordingly."</p><p>"Of course, Mistress."</p><p>Michonne nodded; it had only taken a few sessions to drill the importance of these little instructions into Rick's head. "You may look at me."</p><p>Rick raised his head to look at his Mistress, from head to toe, he liked what he saw. She was wearing her patent black, knee-high stiletto boots; those were his favorite. She had partnered them with a slim fitting black pencil skirt and tight red halter top. She could have been going to an office party as far as her outfit was concerned and that was the way Rick liked it.</p><p>Michonne knew her client had no interest in seeing a leather-clad, whip bearing, dealer of pain, he simply wanted to have someone tell him what to do for while every week. Rick looked upon the woman who had been the star of his fantasies for the last year; the first time he laid eyes on his Mistress he lusted after her, much more than he ever had for his wife.</p><p>He'd been married to Lori for only three years and almost right after the honeymoon, she changed. Lori had been carefree and spirited when they had met, now ... she was distant, aloof as if she were just going through the motions of life. She left every single decision for her husband. Rick could click his fingers and she would lie like a sack of potatoes and let him have his way, there was no passion, no heat ... but with Michonne there could be heat.</p><p>So much heat.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Michonne commanded and Rick obeyed, standing from the stool and straightening his muscular frame. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly made his way to where she was standing, knowing that tonight, like all of those other wonderful nights, she would bring him to the brink of eruption and then send him away. Lori didn't even notice the pattern, or if she did suspect that his late-night meetings on Thursdays were anything other than work-related, she didn't say anything. Every Thursday night he would come home, have sex with his wife, and then go out walking to reconcile with the fact that he didn't even see her face when he made love to her anymore.</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>Rick turned his back to Michonne and, without prompting, held his arms behind his back to be restrained. Once the thick velvet cord had been secured at his wrists, he moved to kneel before being stopped by Michonne's hand, wrapping itself in his dark curly tresses. She tugged lightly, enough to halt his actions but not enough to genuinely hurt him.</p><p>"Did I tell you to kneel Rick?"</p><p>"No Mistress."</p><p>"Make your way to the bench, kneel at the end and press your chest against the surface."</p><p>"Yes, Mistress."</p><p>Rick did exactly as Michonne asked of him, wondering if he would be punished. He had been punished fairly frequently in the beginning, nothing drastic or incredibly humiliating, but it was enough to train him. Michonne stared at Rick's strong back and arms, tensing in anticipation; she stood behind him and bent over slightly, raking her long red nails over the defined muscles she had been admiring, down to his firm buttocks and finally scraping along the backs of his thighs. She smiled as he shuddered with the sensation, and moved to kneel at his side.</p><p>"Tell me, Rick, when you started to kneel before I asked ... were you trying to be a good pet and anticipate my command, or were you trying to be a bad pet and assume I would command the same thing every time?"</p><p>"A good pet, Mistress."</p><p>Michonne grabbed her paddle and petted the sweet spot of his rump before pulling back and smacking him hard enough to cause a shock but no real pain. It didn't escape Michonne's notice that underneath the gasp that came from Rick's lips, there was a shiver of excitement.</p><p>"A good pet always waits for his Mistress' command, Rick."</p><p>"Yes, Mistress Michonne, it won't happen again."</p><p>Michonne continued to rub her paddle on his backside, listening to his breathing. When it had regulated, she pulled back her hand and swatted him again. "You like that don't you Rick?"</p><p>"Yes, Mistress."</p><p>"Do you want more?"</p><p>"Y ... yes, Mistress."</p><p>She heard his groan of frustration as she removed her paddle and stood up to help lift his torso from the lightly padded surface. She untied his hands and commanded him to sit on the bench; he followed without question despite this being an unusual request.</p><p>"You've been coming to me for help for just over a year now Rick. This is the longest I've ever kept the same client, usually, they have tried to break my rules and I've had to refer them to a more ... accommodating specialist. That being said, I've come to realize something over the last couple of months, would you like to know what that is?"</p><p>"Yes, Mistress Michonne." Concern quickly washed over him; he worried that his Mistress didn't want to see him anymore and would send him to another dominatrix. That would not be good for him. It took him a considerable amount of time to trust that Mistress Michonne understood his issues. It was odd, thinking back to when he was strictly against being sexually involved with her. Now the only thing holding him back was not the woman who waited for him at home it was Michonne's rules.</p><p>"I've realized that you make me reconsider my code. I've realized that I want you to touch me and I know you want me too. You do want me to fuck you, don't you Rick?"</p><p>Rick closed his eyes; this was a dream come true and a nightmare all at the same time. He wanted to touch Michonne, to taste her and yes, for her to fuck his brains out but during their weekly appointments. He had always made himself feel better by pointing out to his inner voice that technically he hadn't cheated on his wife by having sex with another woman. He wondered if this was a test, for some reason his Mistress wanted him to admit to.</p><p>"Yes, Mistress." He whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor.</p><p>"Say it." Michonne hissed. "And look at me when you do."</p><p>He lifted his head to look at her and when he did, she felt like Rick's eyes set her on fire; they were full of lust, wanting. "I want you to fuck me Mistress Michonne."</p><p>She kept her hands on her hips and restrained herself from grabbing him and sucking on those full lips of his.</p><p>The sly grin that graced Michonne's face made Rick's breath hitch; he spent most of their sessions fully erect but her actions were making it almost painful for him tonight.</p><p>"Undress me."</p><p>Rick tentatively stood from the bench and examined Michonne's clothing, quickly finding the zipper at the side of her skirt and kneeling to tug the garment over her hips, down to her ankles. When she stepped out of it, he carefully folded it and laid it on the bench, before standing and walking behind his Mistress to untie her top at the back of her neck. Rick made sure to look into Michonne's eyes as he slowly released each hook. He watched her lick her lips as he finished, and stole a glance at her in her lingerie before placing her top with her skirt on the bench. while salivating at the sight of Michonne in her black, sheer bra and panties.</p><p>Michonne took the time to appraise Rick's physique. The rigid flesh of his arousal jutted out, making his boxer shorts look ridiculous as well as uncomfortable. Rick could see the outline of her areola through the bra and the fabric of her panties displayed the tiny strip of pubic hair she refused have waxed off – she liked to be smooth but she also liked looking like a grown woman.</p><p>"Remove your shorts and sit on your stool, facing the bed."</p><p>"Yes, Mistress."</p><p>Michonne watched Rick remove his underwear and stride confidently over to the stool, she had felt how magnificent his ass was but seeing it, without the hindrance of any fabric was superb. He sat down and only then did she take note of how outstanding other parts of his anatomy were. She made sure her mouth was closed before Rick could see her expression of awe, and made her way to sit on the edge of the mattress across from him. The height of the heel on Michonne's boots made her knees higher than the bed, which was uncomfortable when she sat with her knees together, but she realized it would be even better for the plans she was formulating.</p><p>"Do you want to touch me, Rick?"</p><p>His hands clenched into fists but he never took his eyes off hers. "Yes, Mistress Michonne."</p><p>Michonne slowly moved her feet further apart until her legs were spread as far as they could go. "Tell me..."</p><p>"I ... I want to touch your beautiful breasts... I want to roll your hard nipples between my fingers before sucking them."</p><p>"Such description Rick!" She slipped one of the straps of her bra off her shoulder and exposed the smooth dark flesh from one of the cups. Lightly stroking her fingers over the firm skin and watching Rick's cock twitch and his fingers dig into his thighs until the ends were white, Michonne hissed as she pinched her nipple and rolled it between her thumb and index finger. "Like this?"</p><p>"Oh yes, Mistress."</p><p>"Crawl to me."</p><p>Rick was off the stool in a flash, on his hands and knees, head up, watching Michonne as she continued to play with the hard bud in her fingers while stroking the other nipple through the fabric. He stopped at her feet and sat back on his heels; his hands itched to be full of the globes his Mistress was taunting him with. His eyes flicked downward to see the material of Michonne panties was darker where her slit was, he groaned thinking about how wet she must be.</p><p>"Where else do you want to touch me, Rick? Tell me what you'll do to me."</p><p>"I ... I'll kiss and lick my way down your body, st ... stopping to feel how fucking wet you are for me through those sexy black panties." Michonne struggled to hide what Rick's words were doing to her; the mix of nerves and vulgarity in his speech turned her on so much. "Then I'll pull those panties down to your ankles and run my hands up your thighs and s ... spread your pussy open with my thumbs so I can see just how fucking beautiful it is."</p><p>She slid a hand over her belly, into her panties and stroked her sodden folds for a moment before taking her hand back out and offering her fingers to Rick's mouth. He lunged at them, greedily sucking her juices and moaning his approval. Rick knew she would taste good; he had imagined it many times. Their eyes were locked through this exchange and remained so as Michonne pulled back her hand and removed her bra.</p><p>Rick became intoxicated, drinking in the sight of her naked breasts; he licked his lips, silently begging her to let him touch them, lick them, worship them.</p><p>Rick growled and tried to focus on the pain he was inflicting on himself by gouging the skin of his legs with his short fingernails.</p><p>Michonne could see what he was doing and admired his self-discipline but knew there was only so much more she could do without their playtime being turned into torture.</p><p>"Touch me, Rick." Michonne braced her hands on the edge of the bed and threw her head back as Rick firmly cupped her globes and massaged them in his huge hands, squeezing gently and pinching at the stiff peaks.</p><p>"Ah! I want to feel your mouth on my tits, Rick. Do it! Now!"</p><p>Rick advanced on her, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh before scraping his teeth over her nipple. Michonne gasped and moaned as his frenzied bombardment of her breasts made her throb between her legs. When the throb became an ache, she wrapped her hand in Rick's hair and pulled his face towards hers, crushing her lips against his and kissing him harder than she ever kissed anyone before.</p><p>Rick was stunned at Michonne's sudden attack on his mouth but was in no way against this new activity; she kissed as well as he imagined she would, he had yet to find a single thing about her that wasn't enthralling. When Rick nipped at her bottom lip, Michonne realized what she had just done; she never kissed a client. Up until now none of her clients had had permission to touch her and the most physical contact, she had with them was bare-hand- spanking, or, in cases of potentially volatile clients, the occasional handjob.</p><p>Her hand was still in Rick's hair, so she tugged at it to get him to pull back. When they separated both were breathless, flushed with arousal, and desperate for more. Gently, Michonne pushed at Rick's shoulders until he was back to a kneeling position, she brought her knees together and lifted her hips from the mattress.</p><p>"Take them off, Rick."</p><p>He nodded and licked his lips, stroking the palms of his hands up her smooth thighs before hooking his fingertips into each side of her panties and gently pulling. When the material was bunched around her ankles, Michonne lifted her feet and Rick removed the last barrier and lost his breath to the sight of his Mistress in all of her glory. He dropped the panties on the floor and rested his hands on his knees. As she spread her legs, Rick sat back to appreciate the view.</p><p>She was a Goddess, sitting before him, wide open with nothing on but those sexy boots.</p><p>"You are fucking beautiful Michonne."</p><p>"What did you say? Are those the words of a good pet Rick?"</p><p>"Sorry Mistress."</p><p>"Under the circumstances, you will not receive any punishment for your infraction; it's clear you're somewhat distracted."</p><p>"Yes, Mistress."</p><p>"Taste me, Rick. Make me come with that tongue of yours."</p><p>He nodded and proceeded to follow through with the things he had said he would do to her, he ran his hands up her thighs and spread open her lips with his thumbs, she was hot and slick with arousal. Rick took a long lick up her slit and moaned at the sweet taste before dipping his tongue into her hole and rubbing circles on her swollen clit with his fingers.</p><p>"Ah, goddamn! That feels so fucking good Rick!"</p><p>He swapped to suck and lick at her pearl while pumping his fingers into her soaking canal.</p><p>He reached downwards to stroke himself. He'd never felt so hard; he smeared the pre-cum that had leaked out over the tip and groaned into Michonne's pussy as he gripped his shaft tightly.</p><p>"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Michonne panted.</p><p>He immediately let go, holding the offending hand up and almost crying in frustration but not once did he cease the movement of his tongue and he never stopped fondling Michonne with his fingers.</p><p>"Damn, fuck Rick, you've got skills!"</p><p>Rick winked at his Mistress and curled his fingers inside her, making her hips buck into his hand. Michonne stared open-mouthed at her pet's head bobbing between her thighs; her legs were shaking, her fingers ached from her gripping the sheets so tightly and her panting was punctuated with high pitched squeals of pleasure.</p><p>Rick couldn't tear his eyes away from her beautiful face as her brow furrowed and he felt her walls quiver around his fingers. A low moan escaped from her lips, quickly followed by a ragged 'Ahhh' as she clamped his head between her legs and her muscles contracted in orgasm. He lapped softly, drinking down the honey that had spurted all over her as she came. When his Mistress c shuddering ceased, he removed his hand and sat back licking her juices from it.</p><p>Michonne quickly tried to regain her composure, this was supposed to be the end, but watching Rick's tongue clean her cream from his digits made her want more. Her eyes moved down to his astounding dick and she licked her lips, noticing the huge member jerk as she did so.</p><p>"Lie on your back in the center of the bed."</p><p>As Rick obeyed her command she went to her bag of 'dom-tricks', foraging in its depths for her emergency condom supply. Even if she never had sex with a client, it was always safer to be prepared. After checking the expiration date, she turned back to the bed; her Sub was waiting patiently, his pole standing proud with the head glistening from his excitement. Tucking the foil square in the top of her boot, she pulled another length of cord from her bag before retrieving the other length that they had used earlier. Michonne secured the cord to his left wrist before pulling it around the post of the bed, straightening his arm out and tying the cord to the post. She repeated the task on his right arm before walking around to stand at the bottom of the bed.</p><p>"How much do you want me to touch you, Rick?"</p><p>"So much Mistress Michonne, so fucking much!"</p><p>"Do you want me to suck on your big cock Rick?"</p><p>"Yes! Please Mistress, yes; I want you to suck my cock."</p><p>Michonne climbed on the bed and straddled Rick's hips, lowering herself enough that her dripping slit rubbed against his tip making him groan in frustration. She backed away, scraping her long-manicured fingernails along his legs.</p><p>"That looks sore; do you want me to kiss it better?"</p><p>"Oh god yes, Mistress!"</p><p>Rick's arms tugged at the bindings as he tried to raise his hips but the cords were taut and Michonne sat on his lower legs to prevent him from moving around too much. He raised his head as she leaned forward and licked from the base of his shaft to the tip with the end of her tongue, before sitting back and reaching forward to cup Rick's balls and massage them.</p><p>"Fuck! Please Mistress; please suck my cock, please!"</p><p>"Are you begging?"</p><p>"YES! I'm begging you."</p><p>Michonne leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the head before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could and sucking hard. Rick let out a strangled moan and tugged harder at his restraints as his Mistress gripped his rod with her free hand and moved it up and down in the same rhythm as her mouth.</p><p>Rick tried to thrust his hips upwards but all he achieved was Michonne stopping what she was doing and sitting up again, a sob tore from his chest as the sensation of her hot mouth being removed from his aching cock.</p><p>"Tsk tsk, Rick! Don't you want to come?"</p><p>"Yes ... no, I ... urgh, this feels so good ... I don't want it to end."</p><p>"You've done very well, you were so worked up I thought you would have been spent by now, lucky me."</p><p>Rick watched as she crawled up his body, nipping and licking at his chest, her folds grazed his erection and he shuddered, she was dripping, he wanted to be inside her so much, she was so close ... if he could just move a little, he would be there.</p><p>Michonne sat back a little and removed the condom from her boot; tearing open the foil she rolled it onto him. Rick hissed at the sensation and clenched his jaw; he wanted to grab her, thrust into her, feast on her succulent tits as she rode him to sweet release.</p><p>"Are you ready for me Rick? How much do you want to be buried deep inside my tight pussy?"</p><p>"So ready Mistress. I want you to ride me so fucking much it hurts."</p><p>Michonne straddled him, pinching at her nipples before moving a hand between her legs, she knew she was soaked, but it felt so good to draw things out that ... little ... bit ... more. There was nothing more beautiful to a Dom than watching her pet enter 'Subspace'.</p><p>Her fingers found her clit and she gasped at how sensitive it was; she could feel it throb against her fingertips. She placed the head of Rick's cock inside her before leaning back, supporting herself with one arm and using her free hand to spread her nether lips open so Rick had a clear view of her sliding down his shaft. He was mesmerized by the sight of him entering her inch by glorious inch, they both moaned in delight as Michonne took all of him into her. She had never felt so full.</p><p>She stilled; closing her eyes for just a second, savoring the moment, committing it to memory, and then she began to move, slowly, up and down.</p><p>Rick wildly bucked his hips and arched his back, gritting his teeth as her snug tunnel gripped him; his wrists were starting to get burns from him pulling at the cords.</p><p>"Ah! You want to get your dirty hands on my body don't you pet?" Michonne panted as she circled her hips, eliciting a pained grunt from Rick.</p><p>"God yes! Please Mistress Michonne." He pleaded with his eyes. "Please."</p><p>She kept on fucking him as she leaned forward and began to untie the cords, Rick stretching his neck trying to capture her nipples with his mouth until he felt his arms release from the bindings and grabbed at her breasts sucking the taut peaks so hard Michonne yelped with pleasure. Michonne sat back and grabbed his hands, placing them on her ass.</p><p>"I want you to help me fuck you, Rick, your hands stay here, understand?"</p><p>He nodded, squeezed at her cheeks, and separated them, brushing his fingers over her other hole before pulling her down and thrusting into her, fast and hard. The sounds emanating from Michonne's mouth spurred him on as she bounced and rocked against him; Michonne could feel herself careening towards another amazing orgasm. She reached between them, feeling Rick's shaft slick with her juices; pressing lightly on her engorged bud, rubbed from side to side in time with Rick as he pumped into her. Rick watched where their bodies were joined, he was struggling to hold back and watching Michonne touch herself as she fucked him bringing him closer to his release than ever.</p><p>"Mistress ... I ... Ahh…fuck ... Michonne…can't hold on, so good, so <em>fucking</em> good!"</p><p>"Harder, now!" Rick forged into her twice more before her muscles contracted around him. "Fuck! Oh…Rick!"</p><p>He kept thrusting, prolonging her orgasm as long as he could before he screamed through gritted teeth, and violently releasing his seed into the latex barrier around his jutting penis.</p><p>Michonne rocked gently until their bodies had stopped shaking with ecstasy and Rick released his vice-like grip on her hips. She sighed as she lifted herself; the feeling of emptiness all too apparent as Rick's softening member left the comfort of her sheath. It took a moment for her knees to recover before she could stand.</p><p>Rick watched the sway of her hips as she walked across the room and opened the door to the bathroom, coming back moments later with a washcloth. Michonne kneeled at the foot of the bed and asked Rick to sit up; he watched as she removed the condom, setting it to the side, and gently washed his genitals with the cloth. When she had finished, she picked up the used rubber and went back into the bathroom.</p><p>Unsure of what the procedure was after such an event, Rick waited for her return and her instructions so he bowed his head and held it in his hands.</p><p>For over a year their arrangement had been for her to exert control over him, not overtly sexual, for a couple of hours a week to reduce the stress that he felt of being in charge of so many people at work and being the main decision-maker at home ... now ... now he would be her slave. He knew he would never find another woman who could make him feel the way Mistress Michonne had made him feel tonight. He was so afraid this would be the end.</p><p>In the bathroom, Michonne looked in the mirror and wondered where they went from here. Michonne Alexander had always prided herself on being classed as a Dom-specialist and BDSM-educator, not a common S&amp;M whore. She's been in the business for over a decade and she had never had sex with a client before but then, she'd never been so drawn to any of her other clients. She knew that Rick would feel guilty, he had a wife at home and had explained some of his circumstances over their appointments, but if anyone should feel guilty it should be her. Michonne sighed as she wiped the dried sweat from her body, she should have referred him months ago, removed the temptation for both of them, and moved on to ... to what? To another client with whom she refused to make a second appointment because they didn't respect her code? To another man who wanted her to change his diaper and breastfeed him?</p><p>When Michonne came back into the room, Rick was in his submissive position, awaiting instruction. He was such a beautiful pet…sub…man…</p><p>"We should talk about what happened here. Get dressed and sit on the bench."</p><p>They quickly, silently dressed and when they were done, Michonne sat on Rick's stool and looked at him. "Rick, no-one will ever know what happened tonight. I had a good time, you had a good time; now we go home and remember it fondly, understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Mistress."</p><p>"Enough! We're not Mistress and pet right now, we're Rick and Michonne."</p><p>Rick nodded and relaxed. "Will you see me next week Michonne?"</p><p>"I ... we crossed a line tonight and we can't go back to the way things were. To be honest, I wouldn't want to go back."</p><p>"Nor I, could we carry on? Doing ... this every week?"</p><p>"Could you live with that? Every time you come to meet me; you'll be doing so in the knowledge that you're being unfaithful; I know that's been an issue for you."</p><p>"I could…because I couldn't just leave here and never see you again. Besides, being unfaithful may not be an issue for much longer, I have been evaluating my relationship with my wife. We're both miserable and it might be best for us to separate, but if I do divorce, that doesn't mean I'll be able to be open about our meetings."</p><p>"I understand that completely. It'll be our little secret."</p><p>Rick stood and nodded. "I'll see you next Thursday then ... Mistress Michonne."</p><p>The look Rick gave her made her knees give; Michonne would be his little secret just for the chance he would look at her like that again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>